Lovely Christmas present
by kuro403
Summary: This is spin off of lovely Halloween. "I hope Taichou loves this!" Ichigo: What is she up to now?" Yaoi, HitsuXBya


Hello Kuro here with another one shot! I hope you all like this one it's a spin off of lovely Halloween I like how that one turn out sooo I had to make a Christmas one! I wrote this kinda late sooo there going to be mistakes sorry I wanted to get this done sooo don't flam me! Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Lovely Christmas present

At 6th division

Kuchiki Taichou sitting at his desk working on paper work until a knock came at door.

"Its Hitsugaya Taichou." Byakuya look up from his paper work.

"Come in." Toushirou walk in byakuya office he sat down in chair.

"What can I help you with Hitsugaya Taichou?" Toushirou look at Byakuya thought about what he going to tell him Toushirou toke deep breath let it out.

"Can I stay with you tonight Bya?" Kuchiki look at Toushirou with raise eyebrow said" Why Tosh is there something wrong?" Byakuya ask Toushirou nod.

"No its Matsumoto she wants me to go to this Christmas party and I don't want to go so…can I stay with you tonight?" Byakuya nod said" Sure I don't mind." Toushirou smiled hug Byakuya.

At 10th division

Matsumoto looking for her Taichou couldn't find him anywhere she walk in his room to see him not there she sighed then saw suit case Rangiku smirk open it to see his clothes pack neatly.

She takes all his clothes out put in little surprise.

"Sorry Taichou, this will spice up your night with Kuchiki Taichou." Rangiku put on bright smile she got up put his clothes away left room.

Ichigo walking he spot Rangiku ran over yelled her name she stops her Rangiku turns round.

"Hi Ichigo what are you doing here?" Ichigo smiles back said" Inoue wanted to know if your coming to Christmas party are you?"

"Of cause I am!" Rangiku said in excitement she can't wait for the party!

"Is Toushirou coming?" Rangiku said" No he staying with Kuchiki Taichou." Ichigo watch her he said" What are you planning Rangiku?"

"Oh nothing Ichigo come on lets get everyone!" Ichigo did not like that look on Rangiku face she all ways planning something Ichigo thinks she loves torturing the poor white hair Taichou Ichigo sighed he hoping Rangiku didn't do anything crazy like last time, Rangiku pulling Ichigo towards 11th division.

Back at Byakuya's

Both drinking tea Toushirou sitting on Byakuya lap both our conferrable with each other now, Toushirou are ready got his bag for the night.

"Byakuya." Taichou look up at his boyfriend.

"Yes?" Hitsugaya look at Kuchiki with deep blush on his face Toushirou couldn't look at Kuchiki in the eyes he to in embarrassed he really wants to give him his gift but he probably wont like it.

Byakuya look at tenth Taichou wondering what's wrong with his little Taichou?

"Its getting late lets head to my house." Toushirou nod got off Byakuya lap he toke Hitsugaya hand lead him to his private house walking in conferrable silence now in guard. Hitsugaya look round he knows how much Byakuya likes his guard he likes the peace and quite.

Now inside

Toushirou walk over to his bag he open then shut it he look round to see if Kuchiki was there and he not.

"_Where his gift its not in there!" _Toushirou open it again to see…

"_I'm going to kill her! Why is she all ways doing this to me?"_ Byakuya walk in to see Toushirou looking threw his bag.

"Do you want something to eat?" Toushirou shake his head got up sat next to Byakuya.

"I was looking for something couldn't find it." Byakuya could tell he sounded upset about it so he put his arm round Toushirou shoulder he lean in put his face against his chest.

"Are you tired?"

"No, what do you want to do?" Kuchiki thought about it he couldn't think of anything.

"What ever you want to do."

"I can't give you, your present."

"Its fine I'm going to get change you can to if you want. Toushirou blush he can't change into that could he?

"All right. Toushirou gave him small smile Byakuya left to his room Toushirou walk over to his bag he open it up again toke out the little surprise Rangiku left for her Taichou. Hitsugaya blush he held it out its…sexy Santa costume.

"_I'm going to kill her what's with her with these costumes?" _Toushirou slowly very slowly toke his clothes off put this one on.

Byakuya walk back in saw Toushirou… He blush little was this is his gift? Toushirou turn round saw Byakuya standing they're looking at him.

Toushirou walk over to him said" Lets go to bed." Byakuya nod both walk to the bedroom.

In bed room

Now on bed Toushirou on his lap Byakuya trying to control him self he falling miserably.

"So what do you want to do?" Byakuya smirk said" Lets have little fun."

Byakuya kiss him Toushirou respond with same amount passion Byakuya laid him down both broke off to take a break.

"I love you Byakuya. He smiled at Toushirou said" I love you to. Kiss him.

At the party

Ichigo spotted Rangiku she waves him over Ichigo walk over to her.

"Ichigo can you do me a favor?" He wondering why she asking him?

"when we get back to soul society can you come with me to my division?" Ichigo stare at Rangiku he knew it she did something again to Toushirou.

"What did you do Rangiku?" Rangiku look at Ichigo she smiled said" I left a gift for Taichou that's all."

"I don't want to know fine I will go with you." Rangiku smile said thank you left.

"_I can only imagine what she did I feel sorry for Toushirou."_

Back at Soul society

Toushirou still awake he thinking then he thought about his clothes he going to get Matsumoto for this!

"Go to bed shiro you can get her back for this tomorrow I will help you out to." Byakuya smirk Toushirou grin Byakuya rap his arms round Toushirou waist pull him up to him Toushirou snuggle up to him before he fall sleep. _"Thank you Matsumoto". _Both fall asleep.

END

Hope you all like it! Enjoy your holidays merry Christmas! Until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
